Flowers breath sometimes
by beowulfholmes
Summary: Trois jeunes filles, une histoire. Tout ça dans le monde des Avengers. Bref.
1. Introduction

\- « Ta voix est impressionnante. »

\- « Tu enregistres et prévois toujours tout…. ? »

\- « Si tu continues à t'arracher la peau, tu vas arriver à l'os. »

\- « On ne perdra pas contact, hein ? »

 _ **« Jamais. »**_

Tirer. Tuer. Esquiver. Recommencer. Les pas s'enchaînent, les soupirs aussi. Chaque missions est une routine s'inscrivant doucement dans chaque gestes,chaque pensées. Une nouvelle façon de voir, de penser, de percevoir.

Trois corps exécutant une chorégraphie parfaite, mais mortelle.

Marie, dites XSound, jeune mutante modifiée aux tréfonds de l'Institut, sa voix pourrait faire exploser une planète au maximum de ses décibels. Arme secrète de l'Institut. Membre de la troupe d'intervention les DDames.

Lisa, dites Genius, jeune psychique capable de prévoir et analyser chaque situations en quelque secondes. A son maximum, l'Institut pense qu'elle puisse voir l'avenir lointain et le projeter dans un être vivant. Membre éminent de l'Institut. Stratège et leader de la troupe d'intervention DDames.

Zoé, dites BProof, jeune mutante pouvant régénérer son corps à l'infini. Immortel à moins de séparer son cerveau de son corps. Capable de transvaser son pouvoir régénérant à ses coéquipiers sous limites. A son maximum, l'Institut pense pouvoir faire revivre un mort à partir de son cortex cérébral. Wiccan. Membre de la troupe d'intervention DDames.

Trois jeune femmes, plus mercenaires qu'héroïnes, tuant sous contrat pour l'Institut, société de tueurs à gage spécialisé dans les contrats à l'échelon mondiale, et en accord avec le gouvernement américain. Au plus profond de l'Institut, une autre vérité se terre. L'Institut soigne et surveille des mutants et humains déchirés par la vie, et que le monde ne peut accepter en son sein. Ceux ressortant de l'Institut deviennent des armes mortelles, ou des êtres supérieures à la moyenne, forgés pour survivre. L'Institut n'accepte aucune incartades dans les règles. Tout patients et employés est résigné à vivre selon un plan déjà écrit, et rien ne doit l'en sortir.

Ici, vous est contée la chute de trois jeunes femmes, lorsqu'en voulant suivre les héros qu'elles pensent pouvoir être, leurs pas sortiront des plans tracés.

Une chute qui pourtant, ne semble pas être aussi désagréable et fatidique qu'elle devrait l'être.

Qui aurait cru que tout changerait lors d'une simple mission de routine ? Qu'une simple phrase plongerait cette routine dans une suite chaotique d'événements imprévisible ? Et pourtant, cette phrase va provoquer plus de remous qu'elle ne devrait.

 _ **« On a les Avengers sur le terrain les filles,[...] »**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Voila. C'est fait. J'espère qu'un certain serpent sera content. Il se reconnaîtra.  
_**

Sortie d'autoroute menant à New-York. 15H43.

Courir, courir, courir, tirer sur quelques gardes, se retourner pour surveiller l'avancé de Zoé, puis se recentrer sur la cible principale, barricadée dans le camion de transport droit devant. Marie sait ce qu'elle a à faire, chaque mission est inscrite en elle par la pratique régulière, et les ordres clairs de ses supérieurs. Mettre hors d'état de nuire les gardes présent dans les véhicules et sur la grande autoroute, fait. Surveiller l'avancé de Zoé de loin, fait. Se saisir de la cible et l'achever proprement hors de son véhicule, en cours.

Un coup d'œil vers les hauteurs lui permet de s'assurer de la position de Lisa, les surplombant du haut d'un immeuble désaffecté. Lisa est la stratège, elle surplombe les combats, et calcule chaque opportunités de renverser la situation. Sa position fait autant sa force que sa faiblesse, car, séparée de l'équipe.

Cette mission fait partie de la routine quotidienne des trois jeunes filles, poursuivre, éliminer, nettoyer. Chaque choses est prévue et l'ennuie peut vite s'installer dans cette répétition monotone. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas cette fois.

« Les filles, on a les Avengers sur le dos. »

La voix de Lisa résonne dans les oreillettes, tandis que Marie et Zoé se figent. Jamais encore il n'y avait eu d'intervention durant leur mission. Mais personne n'a le temps de se poser des questions, lorsque Marie se retrouve fauchée par un bouclier bien reconnaissable lancé à pleine vitesse. Seul son cri étouffé résonne sur la scène de combat alors que Lisa sonne l'alerte.

Le chaos s'installe sur le champs de bataille, tandis que Marie se bat contre un Captain America déchaîné, Zoé est face à une black Widow bien plus rapide qu'elle.

Les coups s'enchaînent, et un rire nerveux prends Marie face à l'absurdité de la situation. Elle se bat donc contre le grand Steve Rogers ? Protecteur de l'Amérique ?

« Laissez moi rigoler. » souffle t-elle entre deux coups.

Le protecteur de l'Amérique. Un héros hein ? Marie, ça l'a fait bien rigoler les héros. Ils sont humains, les héros. Ils sont pas mieux que les autres, les héros. Ces coups sont brusques, violents, et Marie regrette presque que le masque couvrant sa bouche soit présent. Un seul souffle de sa voix, et ce héros serait déjà en miette. Ce combat, pour elle, est déjà fini. On ne bat pas l'Institut. Encore moins les Ddames. Avec Lisa sur le terrain, la bataille est déjà décidée. Sauf que Lisa met beaucoup de temps. Et Marie fatigue. Vite.

La route se couvre doucement de poussière, soulevée par les combats la parcourant. Mais

au dessus des combats, ce n'est pas la même histoire en haut de l'immeuble.

Lisa se trouve face à un volatile bien encombrant, et surtout collant, en la présence de Faucon, dit Sam Wilson.

Ces coups sont prévisibles pour la stratège qu'est Lisa, chaque attaques est parée, et rendue au triple. Mais ce combat la ralentit, lui prends beaucoup trop de temps. Chaque minutes passée à combattre l'empêche de surveiller ses coéquipières en contrebas, et dans un esprit de psychique, chaque secondes à son importance. Un dernier coup envoie valser le Faucon au sol, tandis qu'une grimace moqueuse orne le visage de Lisa.

« Ça s'appelle Faucon, et ça sait pas atterrir ? Bravo. »

Se saisissant de son arme, la dites Genius retourne à son perchoir, pour finalement se figer. Et Sam Wilson ne s'attend sûrement pas au regard résigné de Lisa, face lui, et à son arme posé au sol lorsqu'il se relève face à elle.

« Tu ne sais peut être pas atterrir, mais tes coéquipiers savent se battre. Mes collègues sont hors combat. On se rends. »

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Marie est à bout de souffle, le Captain sait se battre, et sans sa voix, Marie n'est guère qu'une soldate armé, mais pas immortelle. Un coup l'envoi au tapis, et sous le regard dur du Captain, elle ne peut accepter une défaite aussi fade. Sa main se fige au dessus de son masque, et ses yeux moqueurs font presque flanchés Steve. Un seul cri, et ce grand soldat sera réduit à un tas d'os brisé.

Mais le seul cri qui retentit sur le champ de bataille de vint pas de Marie, mais de Zoé. Son corps encore parsemé d'électricité, elle s'effondre, tremblante. Et Marie ne peut que lâcher son masque à la vue d'une flèche planté dans la nuque de sa coéquipière. Marie a le sang chaud, et Steve en fait les frais. Un coup bien placé l'envoie valser plus loin. Super soldat ou non, il y a des limites qu'on ne dépasse pas face à Xsound. Mais le sang chaud n'immunise pas contre les flèches paralysantes, et Marie sent bien la décharge dans sa colonne vertébrale, avant de sombrer.

« Putain d'archer… ! »

Son grognement en sombrant dans l'inconscience semble au moins faire rire quelqu'un. Putain d'Avengers résonne dans les pensées de Marie, perdant définitivement conscience.

Au dessus d'eux, Lisa les regarde, et dépose son arme. Même une psychique de son niveau, sait quand le combat devient non plus dangereux, mais mortelle. L'Institut attendra.

Et quand Falcon l'emmènera dans le Quinjet, après l'avoir attaché, Lisa ne pourra s'empêcher de rire. La monotonie devenait franchement agaçante. Mais ça, ça ! C'était foutrement intéressant, et putain d'excitant.

Alors quand Falcon lui jettera un regard consterné, Lisa ne pourra résister à lui renvoyer un clin d'œil joueur, sa journée devenant enfin à la hauteur de ses attentes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

 **Vous me manquez les DDames.**

 **Courage Xsound. Tu gères.**

 **Bats toi Genix, même si t'es un serpent. (lel)**

 **Je suis fière de vous deux, à en crever.**

 **Fighting.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La tension règne dans les locaux du Shield. L'agitation résonnant à travers les murs de la salle de réunion ne fait que tendre d'autant plus les muscles de Steve. Une fois encore, certaines informations ne leurs ont pas été données sur cette mission, et c'est une fois de trop. Assis un peu plus loin, Clint tape la table de ses doigts. Le rythme le tient éloigné de l'agacement déjà trop présent dans l'étroite salle de réunion. C'est Natasha qui brise le silence, ces yeux perçant se plantant dans le regard de Fury, jusqu'à la immobile et placide.

\- « Qu'allez vous faire d'elles ? »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le regard sombre, Lisa fixe son geôlier en la présence de Sam Wilson. Le temps passe lentement dans ses cellules transparentes,et la patiente de Genix à ses limites. Le Faucon se tend alors qu'elle se lève, se plaçant face à lui à travers le vitre.

\- « Le Faucon sait voler, mais sait-il parler ? »

La voix est froide, et le ton accusateur. Son regard figé dans celui de Sam, Lisa ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. La situation est grave. En tant que psychique, le manque d'information est un point faible pour Lisa. Une situation ne peut être analysée pleinement si informations il n'y pas.

Le silence de Sam l'agace. La situation l'agace. A vrai dire, tout agace Lisa depuis l'arrivé en fanfare des Avengers. Et sans ses coéquipières, l'agacement devient dangereux chez elle.

Son souffle devient rauque, et son regard se détourne de Sam.

\- « Je sais parler. Et toi tu ne sais pas garder ton calme face à un ennemi ? C'est fort dérangeant pour un agent de terrain... »

Son ton est moqueur, mais pas insultant. Et le souffle de Lisa reprend vite un rythme normale. Ses yeux se recentrent dans ceux du Faucon, et un sourire vient orner ses lèvres.

\- « Tu as le droit de parler aux otages le piaf ? »

Le regard insulté de Sam fait définitivement perdre prise à Lisa, et son rire remplit la cellule. La situation absurde et le regard de Sam sont de trop pour la grande Genix. Rien de ce qui lui arrive ne semble réel, et pourtant, son esprit de psychique lui hurle le danger de la situation. Mais séparée des autres, Génix redevient Lisa, et cette Lisa, en a ras le cul de ces situations stupides.  
Le visage de Sam se fige lorsque Lisa se met à rire. Ce n'est pas un rire sincère, c'est un rire froid, qui crisse dans les oreilles, et fait trembler les jambes. Genix relève les yeux, et c'est le cœur de Sam qui se fige cette fois. Le regard de la jeune femme est inhumain. Froid. Glacé. Le couloir où il se tient lui semble soudainement fragile, dangereux. Et c'est sur la prise de parole de Lisa que son souffle se coupe brusquement.

\- « Assez ris. Où sont mes coéquipières Faucon. »Et jamais parole n'a semblé aussi empoisonnée qu'à cet instant.

Pourtant, aucune réponse ne vint, car c'est par l'apparition maladroite de Coulson qu'ils furent interrompus.

\- « On a un problème avec une des mutantes. Va chercher Stark et Banner. »

Et aucun des deux ne virent le regard de Lisa passer brusquement au noir, en les observant partir, alors que ses poings semblaient prêts à fracasser la vitre.

Le silence tomba après le départ des deux hommes, mais le souffle de Genix laissa échapper un seul appel plaintif, inquiet en voyant la légère vibration des murs de sa cellule.

\- « Zoé... »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans les cellules du Shield, le silence règne en maître, et c'est pourtant bien rare dans ce secteur. Alors qu'un duel de regard se fait entre Genix et Faucon, une tout autre ambiance est présente, plus loin dans le sous sol. Dans une cellule transparente dépourvue de meuble se trouve une forme assise au sol. Ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, elle chantonne doucement une mélodie inintelligible pour toute présence extérieure. La jeune femme semble bien loin de la réalité, et ne trésaille même pas, lorsque que Phil Coulson apparaît face à sa cellule.

\- « BProof, agent de terrain de l'Institut. Capacité de regeneration importante. Membre des Ddames. Nous savons tous ce qu'il y a savoir sur vous au Shield, BProof. Avez vous une seule petite raison de votre présence ici ? »

Le silence s'abat dans la cellule, plus de chant, plus de marmonnement. Le regard fixé sur Zoé, Coulson attend, la pression montant dans le couloir étroit ou il se tient. La jeune femme ne bouge plus, sa respiration semble éteinte.

\- « Le silence ne vous sauvera pas. »

L'ambiance est pesante, le sentiment d'erreur étreint le cœur de Coulson. Quelque chose cloche dans cette cellule. Le mouvement de Zoé dans le fond de la cellule le fait sursauter, perdu dans ses pensées. Le corps vacillant, la jeune femme est maintenant levée, s'approchant doucement de la position de Coulson derrière la vitre.

\- « Le silence est mauvais pour nous. »

Sa voix est rauque, mais une certaine chaleur y reste. Sa confiance semble toujours la, malgré la solitude des cellules. Zoé fait peur à voir, mais la seule chose qui attire le regard de Coulson est le sourire narquois ornant les lèvres de BProof.

\- « Je vous pensais plus intelligent au Shield. » Son sourire agace Coulson, et sa voix se fait froide quant à sa réponse.

\- « Ce n'est pas moi qui est dans une cellule, mutante. »

Le haussement de sourcil de BProof le fait soudainement sentir nerveux, et le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose le prend. Lorsque Zoé retourne s'asseoir au fond de sa cellule, un sourire compatissant orne ses lèvres.

\- « Vous vous êtes trompé de mutante à surveiller. Après tout, on ne m'entend jamais crier moi. »

Les murs se mettent soudainement à trembler, et les oreilles de Phil semble prête à exploser sous la puissance des acouphènes le prenant par surprise. Son regard recroise celui de BProof, calmement assise au fond de sa cellule. Elle ne semble souffrir d'aucune gène tandis que le verre de la cellule commence dangereusement à vibrer.

\- « Vous n'avez pas pensé à museler Xsound ? Vous êtes définitivement stupide. »

Et lorsque Coulson se met à courir vers les hautes strates du sous sols, Zoé éclate de rire. Lisa allait sûrement encore gueuler contre le grabuge créé, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. On ne sépare pas aussi facilement les Ddames. En voulant les éloigner par sécurité, le Shield venait d'ouvrir ses portes à une bombe vocale de très mauvaise humeur.

Et c'est quelque minutes plus tard que Zoé croisera le regard d'un Coulson accompagné d'un Captain America se parant de leur plus bel air sombre et colérique.

\- « Besoin d'aide messieurs les super héros ? »

Et c'est avec un sourire narquois que Zoé quittera sa cellule, passant sa main contre les murs des couloirs vibrant toujours d'une intensité rare. Marie trouvait toujours une façon de les réunir. Toujours.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

 **Ce chapitre est enfin bouclé, j'espère qu'il plaira. La suite viendra rapidement, je l'espère tout autant.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **PS: Genix, range ta nouille. (dunt kill meh pliz *koeur*)**

 **PS2: Ton chapitre vient après Genix. Promis.**

Le regard noir de Marie pourrait transpercer les murs. Mais la physique ne l'autorisant pas à faire telles manœuvres, elle se contente donc de frapper rageusement le mur de cellules mis à disposition. Battue par une simple flèche électrique. Une putain de flèche électrique. La mission a échoué. Et elle se retrouve séparée de ses coéquipières. Le masque sur son visage pèse lourd alors que Marie se ressasse les événements l'ayant emmené ici.

Ses yeux se ferme lentement, et Marie laisse doucement échapper un sifflement de ses lèvres. A travers le masque, aucun bruit n'est audible, du moins à l'échelle humaine. Et alors que les vitres se mettent à vibrer, Marie peut sentir la présence de Zoé et Lisa, plus haut dans le bâtiment.

Chaque vibration, chaque déviation que prends son sifflement, Marie le sent, au plus profond d'elle même.

Elle sent la peur de Zoé, elle sent la colère de Lisa. Elle sent la présence de centaine d'êtres vivants au dessus d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle sent par dessus tout, c'est le vide. Le vide créé par l'absence de ses coéquipières. Son sifflement devient subitement saccadé, plus haut dans le bâtiment. Lisa rigole, froide, effrayante. Le sifflement de Marie se coupe. S'en est assez. Son regard croise la caméra ornant le mur de sa cellule, pupille artificielle espionnant sa condition de mutante. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, caché par le masque.

\- « Bonjour cher public, et bienvenu à ma représentation de chant. J'espère que vous êtes bien assis…..Car ça va secouer. » sa voix est cynique, et son sourire tranchant derrière le masque de cuir.

Marie ferme ses yeux, se laissant tomber, allongée sur le sol de la cellule. Sa main vient doucement descendre son masque sur son cou, libérant sa bouche de l'entrave de cuir et de kevlar. Son corps se détend enfin. Le spectacle commence.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre lentement, le temps semblant ralenti par la puissance libérée dans une si étroite cellule. Marie ne fait que souffler, doucement, mais les murs se mettent immédiatement à trembler. De la poussière semble tomber du plafond, mais Marie n'y fait pas attention, tout son esprit est concentré par la vague de chaleur traversant sa gorge, faisant battre son cœur, et perler des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Sa puissance est infernal, et un simple souffle semble faire trembler jusqu'au strates profondément enfouies sous terre. Elle sent l'agitation devenue insupportable dans les étages supérieurs , elle sent le rire de Zoé ricochait sur les vibrations. Mais elle sens surtout la résignation de Lisa, un peu plus haut, plus amusée qu'autre chose par les frasques de ses coéquipières. Marie laisse échapper un rire étouffé entre ses lèvres, et cela suffit à fissurer les vitres, et briser les plus fragile.

Son regard reste fermé, caché derrière ses paupières, et pourtant, Marie sent la présence de soldat, lourdement armé devant sa cellule. Elle entend les ordres, les menaces, mais continue de souffler. Elle sent les armes se pointer, les viseurs s'enclencher, mais le souffle continue. Et c'est avec un sourire vainqueur que Marie accueillera l'arrivé de Captain America, son bouclier faisant résonner son souffle tel le ferait un caisson de basse. Et malgré les questions d Steve, Marie n'arrêtera pas de souffler. Pas que l'envie ne la prenne, mais plutôt que sans son masque, un seul mot briserait le soldat en deux. Et Lisa n'apprécierait pas vraiment un incident diplomatique relevant plus du meurtre, que de l'incident.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Son sourire semble agacer le super soldat, et Marie se réjouit de voir la tension s'installer d'autant plus dans les large épaule de Steve. Voilà bien cinq minutes que les échanges de regard noir entre Steve et Marie semble être leur seul moyen de communiquer.

Coulson, lui, s'agite. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, pas avec une mutante de cette puissance. Bien que sa stature ne le montre pas, Phil sait bien que leurs vies sont en ce moment même entre les mains de cette criminelle.

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps Captain. »

Steve ne répond rien, le regard de Marie ancré dans le sien, rien ne semble pouvoir l'en détacher. Le regard chocolat se noie dans celui d'océan de Steve. Marie se tient droite. Marie est hautaine. Froide. Supérieure. Mais Marie est surtout perdue dans ces yeux d'eau. La tension dans la pièce lui semble lointaine, lorsque qu'elle étudie les nuances de bleu dans les iris de Steve. Elle tient sa vie entre chacun de ses souffles, de ces éclats de voix, mais Marie n'a jamais eu autant envie de se taire qu'aujourd'hui.

Un malheureux réflexe lui fait porter sa main à sa gorge, tic hérité d'années à frotter sa gorge nerveusement lors de ces périodes de stress. Mais Steve ne se sent pas oppressé par ce geste, ou menacé. Au contraire, Marie observe précisément son regard suivre le chemin de sa main vers son cou, avant de revenir rapidement aux orbes chocolat de son interlocutrice. Un léger rougissement semble apparaître sur les joues du soldat alors qu'il recroise le regard de Marie.

Xsound, elle, n'est pas capable de sortir ne serait ce qu'une remarque acerbe, dont elle cultive pourtant la pratique assez souvent, car même si elle le voulait, la voix du Captain coupa court à tout tentatives.

\- « Allons chercher une de ses coéquipières. »

Le départ de Steve suivit de l'agent Coulson est précipité, et Marie en oublie presque de continuer à souffler. Elle devrait être fière de les avoir fait partir. De les avoir poussé à bout. Mais c'est l'agacement, et la frustration qui l'assaillent. Agacement contre la lâcheté du Captain Rogers, super soldat incapable d'affronter le regard d'une Xsound enfermée. Frustration de ne pas comprendre la perte de contrôle l'assaillant après ce duel de regard. Et Marie sait combien les émotions sont ses pires ennemies, mais pourtant, juste pour une fois, elle aimerait sentir cette chaleur entre ses poumons plus longtemps.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- « Besoin d'aide messieurs les super héros ? »

Du côté de Bproof, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle accueille le retour de Coulson. La présence du blondinet au bouclier, elle s'en occupe comme de sa première couche. Pour peu qu'elle en ait portée une soit dit en passant, et c'est peu dire. Son comportement semble faire perdre le peu de calme présent dans le blondinet cité plus haut. « Amusant. se dit Zoé. Et ça se dit soldat après ça. »

\- « Range ton regard amusé Bproof. C'est pas pour des vacances entres amies qu'on te ramène à la cellule de Xsound. » Le regard glacial de Steve aurait pu ébranler Zoé. Vraiment. Mais Zoé a connu Lisa, et ce regard, ne vaut rien face à celui de Genix.

Mais c'est tout de même avec un sourire condescendant que Zoé se laisse menotter, et emmener vers la cellule de Marie. Son silence semble étonné les soldats et agents du Shield, mais Bproof s'en amuse. Après tout, ce n'est pas elle l'élément bruyant du groupe. Elle les a déjà prévenue.

C'est en arrivant face à la cellule que le vrai silence s'abat sur tout le Shield. Marie s'est tue à l'arrivé de Zoé. Et Coulson souhaite que ce silence dure un peu plus longtemps, alors que Zoé ouvre la bouche.

\- « On dit pas bonjour Xsound ? Bproof est dans la place ! »

Oh, ce que Coulson tuerait pour un peu de silence. Entendre le souffle de Marie semblait moins douloureux que les blagues douteuses de l'autre mutante.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Chapitre bouclé. Je poste la suite dans les jours qui viennent.**

Une heure est passée depuis le silence total de Marie. Lisa soupire doucement, le silence dans sa cellule devenant pesant au fil des minutes, son esprit de psychique se ralentissant lentement sous le manque d'information. Genix se laisse doucement glisser le long du mur de sa cellule, fermant les yeux, rassemblant ses pensées, faisant tourner son esprit de psychique dans le vide, seul moyen pour elle de garder la tête hors de sa mer de pensées négatives.

\- « Van Gogh a peint sa Nuit Etoilée en 1889. L'Art Nouveau se situe entre 1890 et la première guerre mondiale. Il est diffusé dans la totalité de l'Europe. L'Art and Crafts se situe ans le seconde moitié du 19eme siècles. C'est un mouvement anglais refusant l'industrialisation et clamant que les objets nous entourant se doivent d'être des œuvres d'arts. »

Sa voix résonnent dans la cellule, vide, froide. Pourtant, Genix se détend. Sous ses paupières, elle entrevoit Zoé et Marie, se chamaillant, Zoé refusant encore de relire ses leçons. Elle entend Marie lui demander de l'interroger pour la douzième fois de la pause repas. Elle sent les odeurs de repas réchauffés au micro ondes, cachant les odeurs moins agréable des feutres à alcool, et des sprays chimiques, fixant la peinture et le fusain. Elle entend le rire de Zoé, et les remarques énervées de Marie. Elle sent le regard de ses coéquipières sur elle, cherchant sûrement une énième connerie à faire.

Genix se sent chez elle. Le sol froid de la cellule reste présent contre ses jambes. L'environnement oppressant du Shield continue à peser sur ses épaules. Mais derrière ses paupières, Genix va bien.

\- « Van Gogh faisait parti de l'Art Nouveau ? »

Genix sursaute, son havre de paix éclate derrière ses paupières, alors que son regard s'ouvre sur Sam Wilson, assis face à sa cellule.

Le Faucon semble attendre une réponse, ignorant le désarroi et la colère causaient par son interruption. Lisa soupire, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

\- « Tu m'emmerdes Faucon. »

Un souffle amusé semble venir de l'homme derrière la vitre. Étrangement, Lisa ne s'en énerve pas. La présence du vétéran semble même la détendre, ne serait ce qu'un peu.

\- « …..Non. Van Gogh ne faisait pas parti de l'Art Nouveau. »

Sam semble se contenter de cette réponse pendant quelque minutes, avant de ré-ouvrir la bouche, amusant Lisa malgré elle.

\- « Je ne savais pas que les Super-Vilains aimaient l'Art. »

Cela fait rire Lisa, ses yeux se rouvrant et se fixant dans ceux de l'homme.

\- « Depuis quand avons nous l'étiquette de Super-Vilains _môsieur_ le faucon ? »

Un sourire se forme sur les lèvres du dit Faucon, alors que Lisa se rapproche de la vitre, s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui.

\- « Quelle étiquette vous conviendrait le mieux alors ? »

Le sourire joueur de Lisa ricoche dans le cœur du faucon. Il ne devrait pas prendre autant de plaisir à discuter de banalité avec une otage. Une otage capable de le briser en deux, si besoin est.

\- « L'étiquette de mercenaire nous convient très bien. Deadpool en est un, et vous ne le rangez pas dans la case des Super-Vilains, n'est ce pas ? »

\- « Parce que vous connaissez ce cinglé… ? » Wilson grimace, semblant d'ors et déjà détester le sujet de discussion Deadpool.

\- « Ça ne regarde que nous. » le rictus joueur de Lisa fait frissonner Wilson, alors qu'il cherche une manière de relancer la conversation. Mais Genix le coupe avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot. « Juste une question. Deadpool s'appelle Wade Wilson, et selon ton dossier du Shield, tu t'appelle Sam Wilson, il y a un lien de parenté ? » Son sourire narquois fait grincer les dents de Sam, alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Scott est déjà assez agaçant la dessus ! »

Lisa laisse échapper un rire. La discussion avec cet Avengers semble naturelle, agréable. Le tutoiement est instinctif, s'échappe de la bouche de Lisa à chaque paroles, son interlocuteur semblant apprécier faire de même. Les minutes s'écoulent, et la discussion ne s'arrête pas.

L'esprit de Genix n'est plus embourbé dans les pensées négatives, son esprit absorbe les informations donnés par le Faucon, et son corps semble plus léger.

\- « Pourquoi Genix ? C 'est assez...Impersonnel non ? »

Le sourire de Lisa se crispe, comme hésitant entre rire, et laisser échapper un gémissement de désespoir. Elle pensait ne jamais avoir à revenir sur ce sujet. Son regard se fit joueur, presque enfantin lorsqu'elle répondit.

\- « Parce que se nommer après un piaf parce qu'on a des ailes mécaniques c'est plus personnel peut être ? » Son air outré fit éclater de rire Lisa.

Sam laisse doucement son sourire se faner, son regard croisant les yeux pétillants de Lisa. Les courbe de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, les pointes de ces cheveux frôlant à peine la base de son cou, chaque tics, chaque sourires, Sam les dévore des yeux, inscrivant chaque détails plus profondément dans sa mémoire. Le silence règne dans la cellule, et la respiration sifflante de Lisa semble vouloir elle aussi disparaître.

Face au regard du Faucon, Genix se laisse inspecter silencieusement. Ce n'est pas le regard de l'Homme inspectant la Bête, mais celui d'un humain simplement curieux face à un de ses semblables. Sa respiration se fait sifflante alors que son esprit de psychique s'emballe. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas prévisible. Elle est la Bête. Le monstre. L'anomalie.

 _« Arrête de me regarder, arrête, ce n'est pas normal, arrête, je suis un monstre. Je suis la Bête . Arrête ! »_

Les voix s'affolent dans la tête de Lisa. Sa bouche se crispe, ne laissant aucune de ses plaintes sortir. Son corps ne laisse rien paraître de la guerre faisant rage dans son esprit. En tant que psychique, aucune situation ne doit lui échapper. Alors pourquoi celle la lui échappe-t-elle ?! Pourquoi ?!

Devant Sam se trouve une Lisa impassible, un mur froid, vide. Faucon se souvient du dossier de Genix, dans ses moindres détails. Il l'a relu des nuits entières, étudié sous ses moindres coutures. Genix était sa cible pour cette mission. Elle était sa Mission.

Et Faucon connaît sa Mission.

 _ **Mais Sam ne connaît pas Lisa. Et Lisa n'est pas sa mission.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

 **HAPPY BIRHDAY XSOUND ! ET GENIX VA TE MOUCHER DANS SAM. CORDIALEMENT. BPROOF.**

 **PS: sinon je vous aime. Keunasse.**

Xsound grommelle derrière son masque, l'agent du Shield la guidant de façon brusque à travers les couloirs du bâtiment. Son regard est d'acier, et fait trembler les quelques agents les croisant dans les couloirs. Le masque verrouillé à son visage, X-sound souffre en silence. Chaque personnes croisant son regard lui renvoie sa propre faiblesse. Avec le masque verrouillé, Marie est plus seule que jamais.

\- « X-sound. Vous êtes attendue dans cette salle. Entrez. »

La voix du garde est cassante, méprisante. Sans ses pouvoirs, Marie semble une fillette à leur yeux. Un sourire aigri orne ses lèvres à travers sa muselière, son ricanement coincé dans sa gorge. La fillette mord messieurs, cachez vos attributs.

La salle est grande, mais sans fenêtre. La porte coulisse derrière Marie, et se ferme dans un sifflement aigu provocant une montée de frissons le long de sa colonne.

\- « Vous avez pensé à huiler la porte sinon ? Le sifflement c'est dans les films dramatiques Fury. »

Un soupir résonne dans la salle, venant de Genix, assise à une table de réunion gigantesque. Ou plutôt gigantesque en temps normal, mais la présence de certain Avengers à celle-ci, ternit le côté imposant du meuble.

\- « Non, sérieux. L'huile, vous connaissez ? »

Zoé est appuyé sur sa chaise, le dos droit, dans une assise dédaigneuse des personnes alentours. Un sourire orne ses lèvres face au regard fier que lui renvoie Marie en s'asseyant. Faire chier le monde, c'est le boulot de Bproof.

Genix semble blasé, mais un micro sourire est visible par un œil expert, si Marie n'avait pas son masque, Genix serait déjà écroulé de rire en croisant le regard agacé du directeur du Shield.

\- « Personnellement, je préfère l'huile d'Ar- »

Le silence se fait dans la salle de réunion, oppressant. En quelque secondes, l'atmosphère tendue se charge d'électricité. La posture auparavant dédaigneuse de Bproof se fait défensive.

La respiration de Genix devient profonde, remplie de rage.

\- « La plaisanterie a assez duré. »

Le ton de Nick Fury sonne sans appel. Et la pression des aiguilles contre la gorge des Ddames renforce encore le propos.

Coupé dans sa phrase par l'agressivité évidente des gardes dans son dos, Bproof serre la mâchoire.

On peut être une mercenaire sois disant immortelle et avoir une peur panique des aiguilles, n'est ce pas… ?

Xsound semble furieuse, ses yeux mitraillant toute personne osant croiser son regard. On ne menace pas les Ddames sans conséquences. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Steve, assis près de Fury. L'océan rencontre un regard chocolat bien trop froid. La haine ne se lit que trop bien sur le visage crispé de Marie, alors que Steve détourne les yeux. Il ne l'avouerait en aucun cas, mais jamais regard ne l'avait autant refroidi auparavant.

\- « Ces aiguilles peuvent vous mettre hors d'état de nuire en une simple pression. Alors fermez la, et écoutez la raison de votre présence ici. »

La voix de Fury claque dans le silence pesant de la pièce.

Bproof semble vouloir ouvrir la bouche, mais la crispation de sa mâchoire montre combien elle s'en retient. Son regard est fixé sur Fury, froid, distant. Un seul regard n'est pas dirigé sur Fury, un regard baissé sur la table, comme à l'abandon. Genix ne lève pas le regard, bien qu'ayant une posture fière, son regard semble éteint.

Fury palabre sur leur défaite, fait éclater dans son discours combien leur futur est dans le Shield, combien les Ddames leur appartienne maintenant. Bproof ricane. Les discours patriotiques, ça devrait être réservé au Captain, non ? De plus, patriotisme ou non, les Ddames sont bien les dernières à écouter ce genre de monologue. Au diable la politique. Quand on a vu les sous sols de l'État, ces discours ne sont que des paillettes sur une gigantesque bouse.

Le palabre s'étend, l'air laisse un goût amer sur le palais de Xsound. Son regard est fixé sur la Veuve Noir. Est elle aussi venimeuse que les légendes le disent ? Derrière son masque, Marie est pensive.

\- « Assez joué Fury. L'Institut est de mèche avec vous, pas besoin de palabrer pendant des heures. Que voulez vous vraiment. »

Les regards pèsent sur la fine stature de Génix. Mais ses yeux restent de fer. Le silence de Fury ne semble pourtant pas peser dans la salle. Les seringues se pressent un peu plus contre les gorges des Ddames.

\- « Vous êtes bien une psychique, Genix. Et pourtant, vous plongez droit dans le torrent. »

Bproof se fige, Fury semble presque regretter son futur geste, quel-qu'il soit. Le sourire narquois de Lisa devient cynique.

\- « Le torrent dont vous parlez, Fury, nous sommes déjà dedans jusqu'au cou. Achevez votre boulot au lieu de parler dans le vide. C'est l'Institut qui vous envoie. Nos propres patrons."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5** **:**

 _ **ENFIN UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE WESH**_

 _ **Plus serieusement, désolée pour le retard et l'absence de news. Je vais désormais tenter de poster plus régulièrement.**_

 _ **PS: vous me manquez les Ddames.**_

Les écrans circulent entre les deux scientifiques du Shield, la lumière en émanant fascine Bproof, lui rappelant ces soirées à observer son frère travailler. Attachée à une table d'opération, elle étudie son environnement, résignée à être coincé dans cette pièce pour quelque heures.

Son regard croise celui du plus petit des deux scientifiques, son esprit s'empresse de lui décliner son identité, longuement étudié durant les sessions d'information de l'Institut.

 _« Anthony Stark. »_

Son regard est sérieux, bien que trahissant un certain intérêt pour les informations ressortant des tests fait sur l'organisme des Ddames.

\- « C'est impressionant, quelque soit le taux de dégradations de son organisme, ces cellules se reconstituent automatiquement… ! »

 _« Bruce Banner. »_

L'identification du deuxième scientifique se fait automatiquement dans l'esprit de Bproof. Celui ci semble plus réservé, bien qu'apparemment grandement concentré et intéressé par les résultats des tests lui aussi.

\- « On voit cependant des séquelles au niveau du cortex mémoriel. »

 _« C'est ça, faites comme si j'étais pas la. Vous allez aussi vous intéresser à mes périodes menstruelles tant que vous y êtes ?! »_

Les dents de Bproof grincent d'agacement, l'état léthargique de son corps ne s'appliquant pas à son cerveau. L'impression d'être tétraplégique frappe Zoé, mais repart bien rapidement lorsque qu'un de ses orteils arrivent finalement à bouger. Une petite victoire bien agréable en passant.

\- « On remarque certaines plaies dont les cicatrices n'ont pas disparu. Les endroits sont précis, et les cicatrices propres, bien qu'irrégulières. C'est curieux, son organisme ne devraient pas autoriser les cellules à laisser ces cicatrices visibles... »

 _« ET SINON VOUS ALLEZ AUSSI REGARDER SI J'AI DES HEMMOROIDES BORDEL?! »_

La colère prends définitivement le contrôle chez Bproof. Trop c'est trop. Des flash-backs lui reviennent, altérant sa perception de la situation.

 _/«_ _ **Attachez la. »/**_

Son souffle s'accélère, sa vision virant au noir. Lisa n'est pas la. Marie non plus. Personne n'est la. Zoé est seule, seule avec des étrangers fouillant dans son cerveau.

 _ **/« Elle recommence à se mutiler. Injectez lui la morphine. »/**_

Tout est si familier. Tout est si calme d'un coup. Bproof ferme les yeux, l'agitation règne autour d'elle. Des bruits étouffés lui parviennent, mais tout est plus simple si elle les ignore.

 _\- « Monsieur, nous perdons la connexion avec son cortex. »_

 _\- « Merde… ! Maintiens la connexion Jarvis ! »_

 _\- « Ça ne sert à rien Tony, elle s'est déconnecté de son propre cerveau. On ne peut rien en tirer tant qu'elle sera dans cet état. »_

CONNEXION PERDUE. CORTEX ETEINT. STABILISATION DE L'ORGANISME.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le silence règne dans la cellule, seul le bruit des pages du livre de Lisa résonnent comme une douce mélodie entre ces murs de prison.

Zoé ouvre doucement les yeux, une main caressant ses cheveux distraitement. La voix de Lisa retentit dans la pièce, calme et rassurante.

\- « Ta tête est sur mes genoux. C'est ma main qui est dans tes cheveux. Tu es revenu il y a maintenant une poignée d'heure des examens, ces imbéciles ont touchés à ton système interne de sécurité, tu t'es mise en veille. Marie est en examen. Nous allons bien. »

Bproof referme doucement les yeux, analysant les informations données par Lisa. La présence de sa coéquipière la rassure, mais l'absence de Marie instaure une certaine tension dans le corps des deux agents. Une pièce du puzzle manque.

Zoé se redresse, quittant le confort des jambes de Lisa. Celle ci ne s'en formalise pas, en profitant pour croiser les jambes, le nez plongé dans son bouquin.

Un rapide tour de pièce permet à Zoé de se dégourdir les jambes et de s'approprier l'environnement rapidement. Un lit est présent dans la cellule, sur celui ci se trouve Lisa, assise, le dos appuyé contre le mur, ses jambes étendues devant elle, croisées. Les murs sont opaques, mais un pan de ceux ci, en face du lit, semble légèrement plus transparent, permettant d'apercevoir un couloir vide, déprimant. A part le lit, une chaise se trouve près du pan de mur transparent. Dessus se trouve la veste de kevlar de Lisa, celle ci s'étant trouvé plus à l'aise sans, gardant juste un débardeur tactique comme haut.

Un sourire s'étend sur le visage de Bproof. Il n'y a bien que Génix pour se mettre à l'aise dans une base ennemie sans trop de problème.

Le tour de pièce est bien vite fini. Pas même un lavabo pour se débarbouiller.

\- « On est au Shield ou au goulag sérieusement ? » soupire Bproof.

Lisa ne relève même pas le regard de son livre, haussant simplement un sourcil durant sa lecture.

\- « Ne compare pas ta situation à quelque chose que tu n'as pas connu Zoé. C'est assez prétentieux. » Son ton est amusé, taquin.

Bproof ne s'en formalise pas, et réponds gracieusement à sa coéquipière avec un doigt levé vers le ciel. Celle ci sourit simplement, répondant à son tour par un majeur élégamment levé lui aussi.

Zoé se laisse tomber dans le lit au côté de Génix, son soupir résonnant dans la pièce.

Se tournant vers sa seule victime disponible, Bproof tente d'enfoncer son doigt dans l'oreille de Lisa, démontrant ainsi sa maturité d'esprit à toute caméra pouvant être présente dans la cellule.

Génix soupire, reposant son livre avant de taper la main de sa coequipière.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »Sa voix semble irrité, mais son sourire démente son agacement artificiel.

Bproof se redresse, s'asseyant en tailleur près de Génix, contente d'avoir gagné son attention.

\- « Tu as réellement caché un bouquin Harry Potter dans ta tenue de kevlar ou je rêve… ? »

Zoé en profite pour tenter de prendre le livre des mains de Lisa, mais celle ci le tient or de sa porté.

\- « Très drôle. On a à peine de quoi cacher des flingues dans nos tenue Zoé. _Génix repose son livre, se tournant vers sa coéquipière._ Le Faucon me l'a passé après mes examens. Pour me permettre de garder mon esprit de psychique occupé selon ses dires. »

 _-_ « C'est sympa de sa part. Mais pourquoi Harry Potter ? Il est fan lui aussi ? » Lisa laisse Zoé se saisir du livre, la savant incapable de rester sans rien faire de ses mains 5min dans ce genre de situation.

 _-_ « Nous en avons parlé lors de notre première session d'emprisonnement. Il m'a tenu compagnie alors que toi et Marie testé les nerfs de notre cher protecteur de l'Amérique. »

Bproof rigole, rendant le livre à Lisa.

\- « Mister Amerique a en tout cas l'air de ne pas aimer l'humour ! Ou il est juste coincé. »

\- « Ou toi et Marie avez juste failli détruire le bâtiment et tuer les personnes s'y trouvant, et ça ne lui a pas plu. » Lisa assène une pichenette sur le front de Zoé, sachant très bien que sa camarade est de mauvaise foi sur ce sujet.

Cependant, Bproof n'a pas le temps de répondre à cette pique, alors que Xsound est brusquement poussé dans la cellule, le chuintement de la porte absent de toute oreilles. Génix repose son livre, se levant rapidement pour saisir Marie par les épaules, vérifiant son état de santé général.

Zoé, elle, ne prononce pas un mot. L'ambiance de la salle se glace alors que les regards tombent sur le masque recouvrant la bouche de Xsound. Aucun bruit n'est présent dans la pièce hormis la respiration sifflante de Marie.

Génix souffle lentement, la voix glacé par la rage, mettant un mot sur la situation que personne n'ose accepter.

 _ **\- « Ils t'ont…...soudé le masque à la peau… ? »**_

 **A SUIVRE**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 6 :_**

 ** _Ce chapitre n'est pas terminé. Je poste sa suite demain._**

 _Laboratoire Stark/Banner Après l'évacuation de Bproof vers la cellule._

Les bruits des machines reliées à son masque vrillent les tympans de Marie. Son regard noir ne semble pas affecter les deux scientifiques, alors qu'ils observent les résultats des tests.

Pas de morphine ou de calmants pour chevaux dans les perfusions de Xsound, juste un paralytique basique, n'arrivant qu'à simuler une certaine fatigue dans ses muscles.

Pourtant Marie ne dirait pas non à un peu de morphine, les câbles sécurisant son masque faisant pulser son cou de douleurs à chaque charge électrique parcourant ses systèmes électriques.

\- « Son masque ne sert à rien s'il est enlevé. C'est la seule chose qui bloque son souffle. »

Le ricanement de Marie est étouffé par ledit masque, alors qu'elle observe Bruce Banner étudier la coupe de sa chère muselière projetée sur les écrans. Ces scientifiques plongent droit dans l'appât qu'est son masque, et ne cherche pas plus loin. S'il savait que le système principal de son pouvoir n'était aucunement dans sa tenue, il rigolerait moins.

\- « On ne peut pas lui laisser son masque indéfiniment. Fury la veut hors d'état de nuire... »

Xsound se surprends à entendre une certaine rancœur dans la voix de Banner. Aurait-il eu une mauvaise expérience avec Fury ? Comme ce serait original… !

Un pincement au cœur saisit Marie. Si Génix avait été là, elle l'aurait rabroué, lui répétant qu'un laboratoire où se trouve un Hulk endormi n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour faire du sarcasme, même par pensées. Et Zoé aurait répliqué qu'un peu de fun ne tut personne. Sauf dans ce cas précis.

\- « On peut lui laisser son masque ? Tant qu'elle ne peut pas l'enlever. »

Stark n'a pas l'air bien concerné par les résultats de test, contrairement à Banner, alors qu'il ferme discrètement des écrans affichant toujours les statistiques de Bproof. Marie hausse un sourcil, amusée par la situation.

\- « Fury risque de ne pas aimer apprendre qu'on a laissé Xsound juste avec un masque non verrouillé… »

Le deuxième sourcil rejoint le premier sur le front de Marie, affichant son air affligé aux deux scientifiques. Sérieusement ? Ils vont la laisser partir comme ça… ?

Marie ferme les yeux, fatigué de tout ce cinéma autour des Ddames. Bordel, elles font leur boulot, ou est le problème ?!

Une présence à sa gauche fait sursauter Marie, son regard se fixant brusquement dans celui de Banner, près d'elle, semblant pacifique.

\- « Votre masque est toujours branché, nous vous laissons sous la surveillance de Jarvis. Ne tentez rien. _Leurs regards restent ancrés un moment, avant que Marie ne hoche doucement la tête, calme_. Merci. » souffle doucement Bruce, conscient de la faveur que leur octroie Marie.

Les pas des deux scientifiques s'éloignent alors que Marie ferme les yeux, soupirant une dernière fois. Le temps passe si lentement dans la solitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Chaque respiration semble faire réagir les machines autour d'elle. Tout ces tuyaux, toutes ces lumières, ces écrans, ces claviers, tout lui rappelle les laboratoires de l'Institut.

Toutes ces machines l'empêchent ne serait ce que de souffler pour repérer Genix et Bproof. Juste une respiration et marie saurait si Bproof s'est réveillée, juste une respiration… Mais cette simple fréquence suffirait à affoler les machines autour d'elle.

Ses yeux se fixent sur l'écran ou figurent toujours les résultats des tests fait sur Bproof. Beaucoup trop de chiffres, et de courbes pour que Marie ne s'y intéresse vraiment. Un détail l'amuse beaucoup cependant, en la présence d'une photo de Bproof combattant une Black Widow déchainée. La photo semble prise sur le vif par un appareil de surveillance quelconque, et n'a rien d'intéressant du point de vue de la recherche d'information. Pourtant Stark semble y avoir vu un intérêt esthétique pour l'avoir gardé dans ce dossier. Marie met cette information de côté, amusée par la vision absurde de la chose.

\- « Je vous trouve beaucoup trop calme. »

Marie retient un soupir, la voix bien reconnaissable de Fury l'agaçant déjà. Préparant son regard le plus dur, Xsound ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur un Fury aux yeux beaucoup trop fatigués. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour que le patron du Shield laisse autant paraitre ses émotions… ?

Le regard de Marie se fait perçant quand subitement le visage de Fury redevient glacial.

Finit de jouer.

\- « Une solution a été trouvé pour votre masque, Xsound. Une solution provisoire, mais efficace. »

La pièce semble s'être refroidie instantanément, alors que trois agents encerclent Marie, menaçant. Les outils dans leurs mains semblent sortir d'un garage automobile, et Xsound se surprends à avoir peur. Son corps est humain, seul le masque est artificiel. Et pourtant tout semble indiquer que son corps est la cible des futurs traitements.

La tension dans son corps apparait sur les graphiques projetés par les écrans de Stark. Un sourire méprisant orne le visage d'un des scientifiques, Marie le classe déjà dans la catégorie « Connard ».

Un Bruce Banner assez nerveux apparait derrière Fury. Quel que soit la décision prise par le patron, Banner ne semble pas l'approuver, et cette information suffit à implanter une peur écrasante dans le corps de Xsound.

\- « Nous allons forcer la sécurité du masque. Faites sortir le docteur Banner. »

La voix de Fury claque dans le silence de la pièce. Marie ferme les yeux, son souffle se faisant cours. Tout allait mal.

\- « Je refuse de sortir. »

Son souffle s'accélère, le cœur suivant de peu. Les machines s'affolent, mais pas les scientifiques. Xsound tremble, alors que des mains s'affairent autour de son cou. Des mains touchant ses circuits, touchant ses entrailles mécaniques.

\- « Sortez Banner. Ne m'obligez pas à vous y forcer. »

Ces circuits brulent. Sa gorge est un brasier ardent, les machines hurlent ses battements de cœur frénétiques, les courbes de ses fonctions vitales sont brouillées, déchainées. Et Marie ferme plus fort les yeux, tel un enfant apeuré, terrifié.

\- « Si vous me faites sortir, ce n'est pas Banner que vous affronterez Fury. »

Respirez fait si mal…Marie ne veut plus respirer, ni rester éveillée. Son cerveau se noie dans la douleur, les sons se mélangent, ses extrémités s'engourdissent.

\- « Banner, je ne pense pas que vous feriez sortir Hulk au milieu de toute ces personnes. »

Elle a si chaud, si chaud… Son corps entier la brule. Marie ne sait même plus si ses yeux sont ouverts, ou toujours fermer. Comment un tel brasier peut il rester dans son corps, comment peut-il être épargner aux autres personnes ? Ont-ils aussi mal ? Marie ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Est-ce des larmes coulant le long de ses joues ? Ou est-ce du magma en fusion ?

\- « Ne me tentez pas Fury. Ne me mettez pas plus en colère que je ne le suis déjà. » _Banner s'avance, barrant le passage de Fury._

\- « Banner… »

Le ton de Fury est calme, presque condescendent.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard, seul les machines semblent ignorées leur désaccord. Les diagrammes s'affolent toujours plus, les scientifiques ne faisant rien pour arranger les statistiques vitaux.

 _ORGANISME EN SURCHAUFFE_

 _INITIALISATION DU PROTOCOLE DE SÉCURITÉ_

 _VERROUILLAGE ENCLENCHE_

 _…Stabilisation en cours…_

 _ORGANISME STABILISE_

 _REMISE EN ROUTE DES FONCTIONS VITALES_

 _MISE EN VEILLE_

Un silence assourdissant règne dans le laboratoire. « Mise en veille » clignote sur tous les écrans, les statistiques comme figées derrière cette fenêtre s'étant ouverte indépendamment, attirant le regard de tous les scientifiques.

Bruce sert les poings, les yeux rivés sur Xsound. Le souffle court, il essaie vainement de maitriser sa respiration. Mais à chaque inspiration, l'odeur de chair brulé le frappe de plein fouet.

Et alors que Fury donne l'ordre de ramener Marie à sa cellule, Bruce semble être le seul à accorder de l'attention aux larmes coulant encore sur les joues d'Xsound.

L'opération a réussi, les scientifiques le répètent en boucle, fier d'eux. Fury semble impassible lorsque le corps de Marie sort de la salle.

Et Bruce respire lentement, en symbiose avec le Hulk pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Aucun d'eux n'est satisfait que l'opération ait réussi. Dans chacun de ses pores semble être incrusté l'odeur de la chair brulée, et dans ses yeux se reflètent encore les larmes de Marie.


	9. Chapter 7l5

Chapter 7.5 :

/Chapitre hors séries n°1/

 **An 1998, New-York.**

 **Xsound, 22ans. Genix, 20ans. Bproof, 19ans.**

 ** _Hôpital sous couverture d'Etat._**

 **Enclenchement de la création des Ddames : 30%**

13 Avril 1998, Couloir du rez-de-chaussée, côté civil de l'hôpital.

 _\- « Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

 _Dug my way out, blood and fire_

 _Bad decisions, that's alright_

 _Welcome to my silly life… »_

La voix de Marie résonne dans le couloir étroit de l'hôpital, sa tête reposant contre le mur derrière elle. Cela fait maintenant trois heures qu'elle attend, assise sur le sol, écopant des regards hautains des familles passant dans ce couloir éloigné des autres.

Fermant les yeux, Marie écoute. Elle écoute les soupirs des patients, les râles de douleurs de certains, et le doux ronflement de l'humain endormi.

Humain… Y'avait-il un seul humain dans cet hôpital ? Sûrement pas dans les étages plus bas, sûrement pas…

Le son de talons tapant brutalement contre le sol brise le doux brouhaha du couloir. Un sourire se glisse sur le visage de Marie, ses yeux restants fermés.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore par terre Marie ?! Cela fait déjà dix minutes que nous devrions être dans le bureau du chef. »

 _\- « …Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

 _Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down_

 _Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_

 _Look, I'm still around… »_

\- « …Génial. On a compris que tu savais chanter. Bouge tes fesses maintenant. »

Les talons claquent plus durement. Marie ouvre les yeux, souriant. Génix en colère, ce n'est pas la chose la plus belle à voir. Mais son agacement est amusant dans certaines situations.

Génix tends sa main vers Marie, sa colère se dissipant déjà.

\- « Allez… On t'attend Xsound. »

Xsound…Ce nom résonne dans les pensées de Marie. Elle est Xsound depuis si peu de temps, mais déjà, celui-ci est emplit d'un lourd tribut. Marie le sait.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que sa main saisit celle de Génix, lui permettant de se relever doucement. Avec ses talons hauts, Génix est encore plus grande que de coutume. Marie ne lui arrive guère qu'aux épaules, et encore. Son corps est figé, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Génix. Le bruit semble étouffé par leur bataille de regards.

Marie ferme les yeux, laissant Lisa gagner. Peut-elle encore appeler son amie Lisa ? Elle ne sait pas. Leur jeunesse semble loin, perdue… Tout comme leur amitié. Il n'y a plus que de la rancœur, enfouie sous les multiples masques créés…

Marie est Xsound, guerrière à la voix d'acier, mais, pourtant, en cet instant, sa voix est bloquée.

Toutes ces expériences, ces manipulations génétiques, qu'ont-elles apporté au final ?

C'est en suivant Génix dans les couloirs que Marie se demande encore s'il reste quelque chose de bon dans sa vie.

Mais alors que Génix attrape le poignet de Marie, l'entrainant à sa suite dans un dédales de couloirs poussiéreux, Xsound se dit qu'il reste peut-être une lueur d'espoir tant qu'elles seront ensemble.

Et le sourire de Lisa ne fait que renforcer ses convictions alors qu'elles courent toute les deux vers le sous-sol, les talons de Lisa tapant le rythme de leur complicité, cachée depuis trop longtemps.

Dans les sombres couloirs de l'Institut, Marie chante, chante à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, espérant transmettre sa détermination tant qu'elle le peut encore.

 _-« Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

 _Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

 _Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_

 _You're fuckin' perfect to me ! »_


End file.
